


Onward with the Show

by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)



Series: The Martyr [11]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: The story's not over.
Series: The Martyr [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548
Kudos: 4





	Onward with the Show

**Author's Note:**

> So, for context: This is what happens in ten minutes, when my brain is high on creativity.
> 
> I don't own Discord Murder Party.
> 
> Have fun ^^

When all is said and done there is nothing left to do but move on. The show is not over. Yet. There is one last chapter left to write. One last grand performance. For the hero to shine. For the villain to fall. With one friend less and another puzzle to solve, motivation is not hard to come by.

Fate will run its path. Fate will forge her path. The question that remains is this: Will they follow? Or will they try to get their own way? Stubborn to the last, unwilling to succumb to her guiding hand.

For in the end, all human wishes turn sour. And what will remain then? A fallen Hero. A blind Sleuth. A sickly Stalwart. A lone Dreamer. A forgotten Princess. A lost Lamb. A marauding Knight. A crestfallen Writer.

An unimportant Fly.

Buzzing around after everyone else is gone and dead. Unimportant, forgotten, ignored.

For there are no happy endings.

Just the black stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and stay safe everyone! :D


End file.
